A New Kind of Padawan
by somecoolStarWarspenname
Summary: On Earth, while the first eps of the show are happening, a girl named Mindy Harris runs away from her abusive family after discovering mysterious powers. After a betrayal, Mindy makes a life for herself out in the forest. A few months later, a Starship crashes into the lake, containing a certain Togruta girl. Will Mindy and Ahsoka trust each other? Rated T for violence! Plz R
1. Chapter 1: The Runaway

Chapter 1: The Runaway

Mindy Harris, a 12-year-old girl who had been disowned by her parents, dragged her suitcase along the the sidewalk in the cold night air. Tears streamed down her face like a river. All of the abuse - physical or emotional- had finally gotten to be too much for Mindy. She still remembered what had happened that night between her and her parents that made her leave.

* * *

Mindy had been sitting at the kitchen table playing "Angry Birds," when she heard her parents' angry footsteps stomp through the doorway.

"Hey Mom, Dad," said Mindy. "What's up?"

"What's up? WHAT'S UP!?" her mom screamed. "Why haven't you done what we asked you to do!?"

Mindy's dad grabbed her arm and pulled on it hard.

"OW! Dad, please!" Mindy begged. "You're hurting me!"

"Please, Mindy," her dad replied impatiently. "It's not like I haven't done it before."

"You were supposed to scrub up this wreck of a house by nine o'clock tonight, and it's about as clean as a FRICKIN PIGSTY!" her mom screamed.

"I DID clean the house, Mom!" Mindy said helplessly. "I scrubbed every nook and cranny!"

"Oh yeah? Then what's THAT!?" Mindy's mom pointed to a pile of mud and dirt and leaves and twigs. Mindy was aghast, her eyes wide in shock. Mindy tried to force some words out of her mouth, but before she could, she felt her mother's hand come in contact with her cheek.

Mindy now felt the tears come. And she felt the sobs creep up through her throat and out through her mouth.  
Her mom punched her hard in the stomach, while her dad held her back. Now Mindy was struggling to breathe also. Her dad threw her at the wall on the other side of the room, and Mindy struggled to sit up.

Her infuriated parents approached her once more. "You always were our little pain!" her mother shouted. "Why did you have to come into our life in the first place!? I never even wanted a child! I always thought they would be a nuisance! And I was right!" her mom said with disgust.

Her dad grabbed Mindy by the collar and yelled in her face, "WE HATE YOU! YOU KNOW THAT!? I WISH WE WOULD HAVE HAD A MISCARRIAGE!"

Just then, something inside Mindy had snapped. All those years of putting up with their abuse, their torture... Their hate. It hadn't really bothered her before except when she was a little kid and just getting used to it. And yet, for whatever reason, this was her breaking point. She wouldn't take it anymore.  
Suddenly, Mindy felt her burning anger mix with pain, as she began to have a headache. This kind of thing had happened frequently throughout her life, whenever she felt really strong emotions. But now, the headache was worse than Mindy could ever remember it being before. It was almost like someone was taking parts of her brain and mushing them together into one big organism.

Mindy's father had shouted something else at her, but Mindy never heard what it was, because what sounded like feedback was sounding in her head and it was getting louder and louder, while at the same time, Mindy grew angrier and angrier. It finally got so loud that Mindy couldn't even hear herself think as she said her goodbye prayers in her head.

And then... It **happened**.

Mindy let out a scream of pain and anger, as she felt a burst of energy emit from the kycenter of her forehead, and saw a blue ray of light heading toward her dad's face from that same spot. She then heard her dad scream, and drop her onto the floor with a loud thud.

Everything was black for about a split-second, then Mindy sat up, and her vision began to clear up.

The headache and feedback were gone, but Mindy was greeted with a sight that filled her with shock and horror. Half of her dad's face was now bloody and deformed. Mindy was speechless. Her mom glared at her while helping her dad to his feet.

Mindy dashed upstairs, pulled a rolling suitcase out of her closet and crammed as many of her belongings into it as possible. She couldn't stay there anymore. Not after that.

When Mindy came back downstairs, she saw her mom at the bottom of the stairs, holding her dad up, whose face was now bandaged.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going!?" her mom shouted.

"Anywhere that isn't here!" Mindy shouted back angrily.

"Oh no you DON'T!" her mom yelled angrily.

She tried to make a grab at Mindy, but Mindy was too quick. She swung her suitcase at her mother's face. Her Mom jumped back and almost dropped her dad, and Mindy had made her escape. A single tear fell down her face and into a puddle on the sidewalk as the flashback ended.

* * *

Mindy's suitcase got caught in a crack in the sidewalk and would not budge. Mindy tried to pull it free, but she lost her balance and fell to the ground.  
Mindy's sobs became more evident, as she sat up and cried.

"Well," she said between sobs. "My family disowned me, and nobody wants me. What could probably get worse about my life!?"

And then it started to rain.

Mindy buried her head in her hands and cried harder than ever.


	2. Chapter 2: Sadie

Chapter 2: Sadie

Mindy cried and cried and couldn't stop. She had never felt so alone before. Suddenly, she heard someone step in front of her.

"Hey," a voice said.

Mindy's sobs subsided. "Who are you?" she asked the stranger.

"The name's Sadie," the girl answered. Mindy could tell it was a girl by the way she looked.

She had blonde hair, like Mindy, but lighter and longer, flowing all the way down her back. Her eyes were a light blue. She looked to be about 13, a year older then Mindy, tall and thin and beautiful.

She wore on her body a t-shirt with a sleeveless jean jacket, and also an extremely short pair of shorts.

Sadie held her right hand out to Mindy, either to shake Mindy's, or to help her up (Mindy didn't know which).

"Who are you?" Sadie asked.

Mindy hesitated a bit before answering. "Mindy. Mindy Harris."

Mindy took Sadie's hand and Sadie helped her up.

"Nice to meet you, Mindy," said Sadie.

"You too," Mindy replied.

There was a moment of silent awkwardness between the two girls. Then Sadie couldn't put up with it anymore, and got another conversation rolling with Mindy by asking, "So, Mindy, how'd you end up out here with those bags and everything?"

Mindy told Sadie everything that had happened that night and was in tears again by the time she finished. Sadie paused. She looked saddened, as if she were remembering something painful for a moment. Then she spoke.

"Oh. Wow. I-I'm sorry that that happened to you."

Mindy felt guilty. She shouldn't have told Sadie all that stuff. It was obviously way too personal for Sadie to handle.

"I have a place where you can stay," Sadie said. "At least until you feel good enough to be on your own."

"Oh, you don't have to do that for me, Sadie," said Mindy.

"I know! I know!" Sadie said, and suddenly bounced back to her perky self that Mindy had met. "But I want to!"

"Well, okay..." Mindy said. "I guess I can stay for a few days."

"Great!" Sadie said happily. "Let's go!"

Mindy glanced back at her suitcase, hesitant to follow Sadie. What if she couldn't trust Sadie? What if this was all just a trick? Mindy couldn't risk being deceived into loving someone again.

Sadie stopped walking. She was several feet ahead of Mindy.

"Well, come on! The place ain't gonna wait for itself!" Sadie called.

Mindy decided to trust Sadie. She was silly to think this girl would ever try to hurt her. So Mindy picked up her bags and ran to catch up with Sadie, who ran down a dark alleyway until they reached a dumpster.

"I actually forgot to mention," Sadie said. "I live here."

In a dumpster? Mindy thought.

Sadie pushed the dumpster aside with all her might, revealing a small opening in the wall.

"Come on!" Sadie waved her arm to Mindy. They crawled through the opening, Mindy dragging her luggage behind her.

Sadie finally stopped, with Mindy close behind. Once she crawled in and stood up, Mindy looked around the place. It was an actual small room with a bed, a desk, an uncomfortable looking couch, and a small kitchen area.

"It's not much, really," Sadie said. "But it's usually enough to hold me over."

"It's actually really impressive," Mindy said.

"Thank you," Sadie replied.

Mindy set her luggage down and realized for the first time all night how tired she was. All the crying must have tired her out. She yawned and went to go sleep on the couch.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Sadie asked.

"Well..." Mindy said, gesturing to the couch. "I'm the guest, so I figured I should-"

"Oh, take my bed," Sadie said.

"What? But it's-"

"I know it's my bed, but you're the one who was out in the rain," said Sadie.

"That's a good point, I guess," replied Mindy.

Sadie chuckled. Mindy got undressed.

"Oh, and don't worry about putting on your PJ's," Sadie added. "We usually like to laze around in our undies all day."

"What do you mean 'we?'" Mindy asked.

"Oh, my friend usually likes to come hang over here," Sadie replied.

"Oh," said Mindy. "Are they nice?"

"Yeah," said Sadie. "I think you'll like him."

"Okay," Mindy said, yawning again. She climbed into Sadie's bed and Sadie plopped down on the couch.

"Sadie, will I ever be happy again? Will I ever...heal from this...?" But before Mindy's question could be answered, she fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Mindy woke up feeling well-rested and completely re-energized. She was still depressed from the previous night, but now she was ready for a new life with Sadie and whoever her friend was.

She sat up and stretched. Sadie, who had obviously been making breakfast, turned around and looked at Mindy.

"Hey, Mindy," Sadie said.

"Good morning, Sadie," Mindy replied, as she got out of bed and walked toward the small coffee table and sat down on one of the pillows used for chairs.

"Here," Sadie said, as she slid a plate of pancakes in front of Mindy. "I hope you like pancakes."

"Oh, I do!" Mindy exclaimed. She picked up her fork and knife and began to slice the large pancake into a smaller, individual piece.

"Hey, uh, Mindy?" Sadie asked as she sat down across from Mindy.

"Yeah?" Mindy replied with a mouthful of pancake.

"Remember that friend I told you about last night?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He's coming over today."

Mindy stopped. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, baby!" Sadie said. "He should be here in about an hour."

Just then, someone pounded on the door and shouted, "Hey, yo, Sadie! Open up!"

"Already? Jesus, he's early!" said Sadie, as she got up and crawled through the opening. Mindy heard her push aside the dumpster and say, "Hey, Josh!"

Then she heard a deeper voice reply, "Heya, Sadie!" She heard a series of slapping hands doing what she could only assume was a secret handshake of some sort.

"Come on! I got someone I want you to meet!" Sadie said excitedly.

"Okay..." the voice said suspiciously. With that, Sadie reentered the room with a boy.

He was tall, and looked to be about 14. He had short, brown hair, and wore a blue t-shirt, gray jeans, and black converse.

"So, you wanted to introduce me to someone?" the boy asked.

His voice was deep and attractive. Mindy tried her best not to swoon.

"Oh yeah!" Sadie said. "Josh, this is Mindy. Mindy, Josh."

"Hiya Mindy!" said Josh.

"...Hi," Mindy replied shyly. Even she knew how pathetic she sounded.

"How'd you end up here with Sadie?" Josh asked. Mindy started to tell the story, and when it got to painful to continue, Sadie finished it for her. Mindy was grateful to have Sadie around when that happened.

"Wow, Mindy," Josh said when the girls finished. "That's intense."

"Yeah," Mindy replied sadly. Sadie prevented a painful silence by saying, "So, Josh, what's up?"

"Well, the police closed up my place, so I kinda need a place to crash for a while," Josh replied.

"No prob," said Sadie. "You know where the sleeping bag is."

"You're the best, Sadie!" said Josh.

"Aw, you're just saying that!" Sadie replied teasingly.

"Oh no, madam," said Josh, with a rather bad French accent. "You are magnificent!"

"Thanks, Josh," Sadie replied, and turned back to Mindy. "So, Mindy, if you're done with your breakfast, are you ready to PARTAY!?"

Minutes later, the three were dancing around like complete idiots in their underwear to dubstep. And Mindy enjoyed every single second of it.

* * *

Over the course of the next few months, Sadie taught Mindy all the tricks she at least knew on how to have a thicker skin to survive the coldness and harshness of the world. And even though some of the concepts were hard for Mindy to get at first, she eventually learned them. Mindy's crush on Josh also got bigger, too, especially when he had his shirt off, which was almost every second of every day. But whether she had a crush on Josh or not, Mindy was happy. She was happy to have such good friends who cared about her. And she was one of the happiest people in the world, she thought. At least...for now.


	3. Chapter 3: Robberies and Traitors

Chapter 3: Robberies and Traitors

One night, Sadie approached Mindy and asked, "Hey, Mindy, you wanna go out with us somewhere?"

"Heck yeah!" Mindy replied. She had never gone out anywhere with Sadie and Josh before. They had always just gone out together to go get groceries or something and Mindy had always stayed home because Sadie didn't want anything to happen to her. Now that she was finally being offered the chance to go with them, Mindy wondered where they were going.

"Alright, then," Sadie replied. "Get dressed. I'll tell Josh you're coming with us."

"Okay," said Mindy. And with that, Sadie walked off and whispered something to Josh. Mindy strained to hear, but couldn't.

A moment later, Sadie and Josh turned back to Mindy, and Sadie said, "'K Mindy, let's all get ready to go. Get dressed and we'll head out soon." Mindy did just that, as she pulled a pink t-shirt and some black leggings out of her suitcase.

As she was putting on her red converse, Mindy thought she heard something like crying coming from behind the sink. Josh wasn't paying any attention, so she decided to creep over and look. She peered over the counter to see, to her shock, that it was Sadie crying.

Mindy saw Sadie bent over something small that she held in her hands. Sadie sat up to look at the small object and Mindy saw that it was a picture frame of two people; what Mindy knew at once were Sadie's parents.

Suddenly, Sadie's mood changed. The teenage girl became extremely angry. She thrust the picture frame away from her and rubbed her temples before grabbing something off a shelf. It was a little pill bottle. Sadie took a handful of pills and shoved them down her throat. Mindy was shocked. How long would Sadie be able to survive on that amount of pills?

Mindy could tell that Sadie was about to get up again, so she quickly walked back to the bed and pretended she hadn't seen anything.

"Everyone ready?" Sadie asked.

"Yep!" said Josh.

"Yeah," Mindy said.

"Great!" said Sadie, grabbing her purse. "Then let's go." And then they headed out.

* * *

After a lot of walking, the three kids finally reached a house. Mindy was confused.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, don't worry, Mindy," Sadie said.

"This is just...uh..."

"Just what?"

"Just how we get our stuff we need to survive," Josh finished.

"Yeah, thanks Josh," Sadie replied, and Josh grinned in response.

"So, why don't you go in first just so you can get the hang of it?" said Sadie.

"Okay," said Mindy. She spotted a window and went to climb inside. As she grabbed onto the handle to open the window, she glanced back at Sadie and Josh, who were watching from a bush. Josh grinned and Sadie waved.

Mindy turned back and forced the window open. There was a loud bang. Mindy quickly slid in.

From what Mindy could make out of the house from the light flowing in from the street lamps, she was in a kitchen. But the place seemed eerily familiar.

She turned around to try to get a better look around, when suddenly the lights clicked on.

"What are you DOING here!?" a shrill female voice shouted. Mindy recognized the voice immediately and was chilled to the bone when she heard it. She spun around in horror to discover the angry faces of her parents.

Mindy was speechless.

"Why did you come back?" Mindy's dad growled angrily.

"Please, Mom! Dad!" Mindy begged. "I didn't know!"

"Maybe you should have known then!" Mindy's mom shouted angrily.

She whacked Mindy hard across the face. Mindy fell to the floor. From outside, Sadie looked horrified. Mindy tried to will herself to stand up, but it was too tough. Her father kicked her in the stomach.

Mindy then experienced a long and hurtful beating from both of her ex-parents. It soon got to a point where Mindy could barely make out anything in front of her from both tears and sheer pain.

Mindy's dad moved in for the final blow. But suddenly, Mindy felt the feedback and headache from that one night come back again.

Oh no, Mindy thought, before she was consumed by rage and sadness, unable to control it.

She was suddenly given an incredible amount of strength. Mindy sprang to her feet and punched both of her parents in the face with incredible speed and accuracy.

Sadie and Josh had seen the whole thing from the outside and watched in shock and horror, Sadie especially.

"I hate you, too," Mindy spat at her now unconscious parents. Then she came back to her senses, terrified at the sight.

"What have I done?" Mindy began to cry again.

Then she was angry. Sadie had betrayed her! She didn't at all intend to help Mindy heal, she had only been trying to break her more than she already had been! Mindy was heartbroken. She felt herself slip into anger. How could Sadie have taken advantage of her like this for so long. When she found Sadie, Mindy would... She didn't know what she would do, but it wouldn't be pretty.

She marched back toward where Sadie and Josh were hiding, where Josh was trying to comfort Sadie. "It's alright," he was saying. "You didn't know." He had his arm wrapped around Sadie, who had her head buried in her hands. The fact of the matter was that Sadie had never meant for any of this to happen. Yes, she was going to have Mindy break in to a house and steal things, but she never could have predicted that it would be Mindy's parents' house that Mindy would be breaking into. And for that matter, she had no idea of the abuse Mindy would suffer when she did. This is why she almost cried when Mindy approached the two angry and broken.

"How could you!?" Mindy yelled. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Please, Mindy!" Sadie said. "I didn't know!"

"You KNEW!" Mindy shouted. "And you didn't care that you knew what would happen!"

"It was an accident!"

"It was completely intentional!" Mindy shouted between sobs. She paused.

"Mindy," Sadie said. "Please, I didn't mean to cause you any harm. Sure, this went way wrong, but there's always next time, right?"

Mindy didn't respond. "Right?" Sadie asked again.

"No," Mindy simply replied, and bowed her head. The feedback and headache were coming back again and this time they were stronger than ever.

"Look, I know I screwed up, but-"

"I said **NO**!" Mindy screamed, and fired a blue beam at Sadie from her eyes. The beam struck Sadie in the face and the teenager fell to the ground.

"SADIE!" Josh screamed, as he ran to her side. Mindy came back to her senses. She couldn't stick around and watch this happen. It was too painful.

So she started running.

She ran and ran without even really knowing where she was going. Soon enough, she reached the alleyway where she had been living with Sadie and Josh for months now.

By the curb was motorcycle that had been tipped over on its side. Beside it lay its owner, a biker man, passed out. Mindy threw a quick glance at the two before running down the alleyway as fast as she could, until she reached the dumpster, upon which she pushed it aside and crawled through the opening.

She stuffed all her things into her bag, and also grabbed a few things from the cupboards for food. Then she grabbed everything she had brought with her and crawled through the opening with it, only to find Josh waiting at the entrance, holding Sadie's corpse.

"**YOU!**" he shouted. "Why have you come back, you _monster_!?"

"I can't stay!" Mindy sobbed. "I came to get my stuff!"

"Then GO!" Josh yelled. "Before I call the cops!"

"You wouldn't, Josh!"

"I would! You killed her, Mindy! Murdered her in cold blood!"

"It was an accident!" Mindy said desperately.

"I don't believe you!" Josh shouted. "**I HATE YOU!**"

Mindy stopped. Here was her crush for the past several months telling her how much he now hated her right in front of her.

"Fine!" Mindy shouted. "I'll just take my things and go!" She headed toward the motorcycle, when she felt Josh's arm swing into the back of her head.

"Not until I'm done with you!" he said.

Josh threw another punch at Mindy, but Mindy dodged it. Josh tried to kick Mindy in the stomach, but she quickly dodged and brought the motorcycle to its feet.

She kept dodging Josh's attacks as she put her luggage in a little compartment in the motorcycle, grabbed the helmet off the biker dude, put it on, and ignited the engine. Josh threw another fist, but this time Mindy caught it in her hand and tried to hold it back. Josh struggled against Mindy's grasp.

"This isn't what Sadie would have wanted!" Mindy shouted.

Josh stopped. Mindy hopped on the motorcycle. Josh appeared to be deep in thought and sorrow.

"Goodbye, Josh," said Mindy.

Josh didn't even reply as Mindy pulled away from the curb and drove into the night, tears streaming down her face and into the wind, as she sped away from the city of cruelty, never to return again.


	4. Chapter 4: In a galaxy far, far, away

Chapter 4: Meanwhile, in a galaxy far, far away...

Ahsoka Tano brought her Jedi Starfighter out of hyperspace and stared at the battle in front of her. Republic cruisers fired lasers at Separatist ships. Droids flew around the battlefield in the sky. Ahsoka looked around for the yellow Starfighter of her new master, Anakin Skywalker.

She found it speeding toward her, and heard her communicator inside the ship ring, indicating a holo-message, probably from her Master. She answered, and sure enough, Anakin flashed in as a mini hologram version of himself.

"So you finally made it to the party, eh Snips?" Anakin said.

"I like to be fashionably late," Ahsoka replied.

"Right," Anakin said sarcastically. "Anyhow, there's some droids flying around that need some taking care of. Are you gonna help me or not?"

"On it, Master," said Ahsoka. She followed Anakin's Starfighter toward the heat of the action.

"Master," Ahsoka said. "I thought we were going around the perimeters of the base, like Master Obi-Wan said."

"Master Obi-Wan was wrong," Anakin replied. "We're heading right into the core! Keep up, Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka tried to do just that, but Anakin was moving too fast. She was having a hard time keeping up.

"Skyguy, slow down," Ahsoka said, but Anakin wasn't listening. He was too caught up in the action. Ahsoka took out two droids that were flying towards them.

"Good job," Anakin said. "But can you top this?" He fired two missiles at a group of droids huddled together, and they instantly took the droids out.

"Show off," Ahsoka said.

"That's what you get for showing up late, Snips," Anakin replied jokingly.

Suddenly, another message came through Ahsoka's ship. It was clone Captain Rex.

"Padawan Tano, have you and General Skywalker reached the inside of the base yet?" Anakin answered for her."It's okay, Rex. We're working at it."

Ahsoka almost said something, but didn't. She and Anakin swerved their ships to the side, and they each took out two more droids.

As they swerved, a droid fired missiles at Ahsoka's ship. Ahsoka saw this and tried to shake the missiles.

"What are you doing, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

"They're coming after me, Master!" Ahsoka said. That's when Anakin saw the missiles heading toward his young Padawan.

"NO!" Anakin shouted, but it was too late. The missiles hit Ahsoka's ship without fail. The small beeping that was the alarm in the ship started going off. The inside of the ship began to fry, too, and Ahsoka was beginning to lose contact with both Anakin and Rex.

"Padawan Tano, are you there? Padawan Tano, please come in!" Rex shouted, before losing contact. Anakin was still there, though.

"Ahsoka? **AHSOKA**!" Anakin shouted, before the hologram faded away.

"Master! Wait! Don't go!" Ahsoka shouted, and banged her fist against the communicator, even though she knew it was hopeless. The smoke coming out from the fiery insides of the ship was starting to get in Ahsoka's eyes. She coughed, and thought she was going to die.  
Just then, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a blue planet. Ahsoka tried to steer her slowly burning ship toward the planet, but soon enough, lost control and was only falling. Falling.

As she got closer to the planet, she was able to see that she was falling toward a huge lake surrounded by some strange looking trees. Ahsoka began to get strategic. She planned that she would jump out of her ship once she got closer to the lake. But then she thought that maybe she wouldn't make it before she ran out of oxygen. So she kicked off the door to the ship and hopped out.

Ahsoka felt the air hit her face hard. She looked behind her to see her ship burning up. She could tell her Master would not be proud. Unfortunately, Ahsoka had not calculated out the kinks of her plan, because when she looked back she was heading straight toward a giant rock, not the water.

"NO!" she shouted, but it was too late. Ahsoka's head hit the rock, and she felt a cracking sensation in her head, as the edges of her vision began to go black. The last thing Ahsoka felt was the water of the lake swallow her, before everything went black.

* * *

Mindy crawled out of her tent in the forest and stared at her surroundings for the millionth time in the 4 months she had been there. She wondered if she had done the right thing by leaving Josh all those months ago. Then she got distracted by the fact that she was getting hungry. And thirsty.

"Where's my water cup?" Mindy mumbled to herself. She saw it on the little picnic table on her campsite, grabbed it, and headed toward the lake.  
Mindy tore through the trees and knelt by the lake to scoop some of the water into her cup. She drank so much of the water down that by the time she had finished, half of the cup was already empty.

Just to be safe, she swallowed the rest of the water and was about to refill the cup again, when she thought she heard something falling from the sky.

She looked up, gasped and stood up in shock and confusion. Falling down from the sky was a mysterious figure. A girl. Her skin was orange. Mindy just thought it was a major tanning accident. The girl also had some weird hairstyle, with white hair with blue stripes, and she wore a red strapless top and a skirt of the same color with purple tights underneath and red boots.

Who does that? Mindy thought.

But she didn't have time to wonder, as the girl was headed straight toward a huge rock in the lake.

"NO!" the girl shouted, before hitting her head against the rock. There was a loud cracking noise as she did. Mindy winced. She didn't like the sound of that! The girl then fell into the water.

"Oh my God!" Mindy said, even though she knew that the girl probably couldn't hear her. "Are you okay!?" Just when Mindy thought things couldn't get any more confusing, she heard something else falling from the sky.

This time it was a massive object, much larger than the mysteriously orange girl. It was red and white and burning. Mindy stood back, as the red and white object which she would come to know as a Jedi Starfighter crashed into the lake.

The ship created a huge splash as it landed. Mindy spat the water out of her mouth like a fountain. She was completely drenched.

"What the he-" She suddenly saw the mysterious orange girl starting to sink. If Mindy didn't hurry, the girl would drown while she was still unconscious.

"Hold on!" Mindy shouted, and gathered her breath and powered up her jetpack abilities. She had spent these months isolated in the forest mastering her new powers, even though she didn't entirely know what they were and what they were capable of yet.

Then she dove into the lake.

She turned on her night vision, since it was dark underwater, and began to search around. She found the girl seconds later, about to hit the bottom of the lake floor.

Mindy gasped and swam toward the girl. She grabbed her by the arms and began pulling her back to shore.

Once they were out of the water, Mindy breathed heavily, and lay the girl out on the shore to get a good look at her. She was a very pretty girl. She looked to be about 14 years old, with some strange white markings on her face. She had on a red uniform and combat boots. Mindy tried to pump whatever water was in the girl, out. She then performed CPR for 5 minutes.

The color was at least starting to come back to the girl's face. Mindy figured that waking up on the ground wouldn't be too comfortable for her new guest. So she retreated back into the forest thinking out loud, "I knew that extra sleeping bag would come in handy!"


	5. Chapter 5: Ahsoka Wakes Up

Chapter 5: Ahsoka Wakes Up

"Ugh..." Ahsoka moaned as her eyes fluttered open. Her head was pounding. "Where am I?"

"Oh, good. You're awake," a female voice said.

"What..." Ahsoka's voice trailed off. Her vision had not entirely cleared up yet.

"You fell from the sky," the voice said. "Suffered a pretty heavy blow to the head by a rock. You weren't moving at all. I personally thought you were dead, but look who's talking to you right now!"

The voice chuckled. Now Ahsoka's vision was starting to clear up. She was in a little clearing in a forest, and it was scattered with material items such as food, clothes, and other things natural to the environment she was in, like leaves and branches.

She also saw a short, blonde-haired figure standing before what looked like a bowl on a stand, but there was steam coming out from the top. That was the part Ahsoka didn't understand.

"But seriously," the girl said. "I was worried about you. You feeling alright?"

The girl turned around and looked at Ahsoka. "Yeah, I-" Ahsoka tried to sit up, but felt a searing pain where her head had hit the rock, screamed in pain, and her injury kept her pinned to the sleeping bag she had been placed in. The girl stopped what she was doing and ran to Ahsoka's side.

The girl pulled out what looked like an icepack seemingly out of nowhere, and handed it to Ahsoka, before retreating back to the strange bowl contraption she was standing at a moment ago.

"It's an icepack, in case you couldn't already tell," the girl said. "Just place it wherever your head hurts."

"Thanks," Ahsoka replied, and she did just that, waiting a moment before she said, "Who are you?"

The girl stopped again, and turned to face Ahsoka. "Me?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, and what is this place?"

"What are you, an amnesiac or something?"

"No," Ahsoka replied. "What are you talking about? I haven't seen any place that looks like this before."

"Wow, you really don't know California too well, do you?"

"California?"

"Jesus, you act like you came from another galaxy or something!"

Ahsoka began to get frustrated. "Well, I'm just trying to find out where I am and if you're trustworthy!"

"Of course I am!" the girl snapped.

Ahsoka took a deep breath. "Alright. I'm sorry," she replied. "It's just... I don't remember anything that happened after I crashed into that rock. I thought maybe you were a threat."

The girl paused. "...No," she said. "Just plain old, nice old me"

"I see," Ahsoka replied. "Well, I'm obviously in no condition to go anywhere, so I guess I could stay with you for a while."

"Sure," the girl replied. "I mean, I've been out here for months, and I could use someone to talk to."

"Okay," Ahsoka said. She tried to sound official, like her Master.

"But if you're going to be taking care of me, I'm gonna need to know your name."

"Oh right! **DUH**!" the girl said. "I'm Mindy. Mindy Harris."

"I'm Ahsoka Tano," Ahsoka replied.

"Weird name," Mindy replied. "But a cool one! Nice to meet you, Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka smiled. "So, Ahsoka," Mindy said. "Where're you from?"

"I'm Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker's Padawan, from the planet Shili."

"Pada-what?" Mindy asked.

"Padawan," Ahsoka replied. "You know, Jedi-in-training?"

"What the heck is a Jedi?" Mindy asked.

"Oh boy, we have a lot a lot to talk about," Ahsoka said.

* * *

Mindy stood up and turned back to the grill. She did not really know if she could trust Ahsoka yet. What if she was just another traitor? Another person in her disappointing life that would only end up hurting her?

Not this time, Mindy thought. Not again.

The food looked about ready. A couple of salmon fished from the lake from earlier that day. Mindy personally didn't like eating meat because she didn't like the idea of killing innocent animals, but if she was going to survive, she was going to need to fry them up from wildlife. She lifted one salmon up with her spatula and transferred it over to a paper plate. She walked back over to Ahsoka and handed it to her.

"Want a salmon?" Mindy asked her.

"Sure," Ahsoka replied. She reached for the plate before stopping to ask, "What's a salmon?"

"It's a kind of fish," Mindy said.

Then Ahsoka took the plate and tried to sit up, but the pain reared its ugly head again. Instinctively, Mindy rushed over to Ahsoka, placed two fingers on her arm, and Ahsoka felt a healing sensation in her back, allowing her to sit up. She looked puzzled as Mindy backed away.

"What was that?" Ahsoka asked.

After a short pause, Mindy replied, "I don't know yet."

Over dinner - the sun had started to set - Mindy told Ahsoka all about her strange abilities.

"I don't even know where it came from," Mindy said. "But just one day, I felt something forming in my mind. Something powerful. Something massive. Something... other-worldly. I didn't know what it was, and I didn't know if I wanted to. But I spent my time out here learning to use it, and I've discovered some of the powers it has."

"Like what?" Ahsoka asked.

Mindy thought for a moment. "Name it," she said.

"Okay... um.." Ahsoka tried to think of a specific power. "Strength."

"Got it," Mindy replied.

"Speed."

"Got it."

"Invincibility."

"...Got it."

"You paused," Ahsoka said.

"No, I didn't!" Mindy replied. "Anyway, I still have no idea what this thing is, or of all of its powers. I think I've only discovered a few so far."

"A few of its powers?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes," Mindy replied. "And I've been calling it an 'ability tumor' for these past few months. Yeah, I'm sure it's called something WAY cooler in an alternate universe, but I'm calling it my ability tumor, because that's the kind of sick, twisted person I am."

"You're not sick, and you're not twisted," Ahsoka said, trying to re-encourage Mindy.

"I know, Ahsoka," Mindy said. "It was just a joke!"

"Oh," Ahsoka said, embarrassed.

"It's fine," Mindy said, sensing her embarrassment. She took her last bite of the salmon, and, not knowing what else to do, tossed its skeleton into the fire. It was now fully dark out, and Mindy was exhausted.

"Well," Mindy said. "I'm going to bed. You should, too. You're gonna need your rest for tomorrow."

"Why?" Ahsoka asked. "What's tomorrow?"

"Well," Mindy said. "I thought we could go looking for your 'ship'."

Ahsoka gasped. "Yes! Thank you!" She resisted the urge to hug Mindy. Jedi were not supposed to form attachments.

"Well, then, let's get some rest," Mindy said. "Here, help me lug your sleeping bag into the tent."

After Mindy had cleared off some space in the tent for Ahsoka, and gotten ready for bed, the two girls settled down for bed. Ahsoka fell asleep pretty quickly, but Mindy still had so many questions burning within. Who was Anakin Skywalker? Where did Ahsoka come from? And, more importantly, what was a Jedi?

There were a million other questions, but Mindy could feel her eyes closing more and more, and so she let sleep overtake her, and bring an end to her strange day.


End file.
